After The Game
by YellowPeach
Summary: Mungkin Hinata adalah sosok kecil yang menyebalkan dan keras kepala menurut orang lain, tapi menurut Kageyama, Hinata adalah orang yang paling menggemaskan, dan harus ia jaga sampai kapanpun. KageHina/Fluff/Drabble


Pertandingan kali ini mungkin tidak se-seru biasanya, karena duo partner andalan Karasuno itu tidak bisa bermain secara maksimal. Hinata Shoyou, si setter kecil berambut orange itu harus beristirahat di bangku pemain cadangan akibat kaki nya yang terkilir saat pertengahan babak pertama.

Pada awalnya ia merengek rengek sambil setengah menangis pada Daichi, namun kapten itu dan anggota tim yang lain memaksa Hinata untuk beristirahat dulu daripada sakit di kaki nya bisa menjadi lebih parah.

Pada 15 menit pertama ia tidak mau memperhatikan jalan nya pertandingan, singkatnya dia ngambek dan kesal pada diri nya sendiri. Namun, Sugawara dan Yachi berusaha menghibur si setter kecil itu. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah pada ego nya sendiri dan mulai menonton pertandingan itu, walau raut wajah kesal dan kecewa tetap terpasang di wajahnya selama pertandingan berlangsung.

Selisih 5 angka antara Karasuno dan Nekoma berhasil menutup pertandingan hari ini. Semua anggota tim sudah cukup puas dengan skor yang mereka dapatkan dan mereka bangga karena permainan mereka yang makin kompak setiap mereka melakukan pertandingan.

Kalau ia bisa menyumpal telinga nya dengan sesuatu, Hinata ingin sekali menyumpal telinga nya sekarang juga. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Sepanjang pertandingan tadi, ia sudah melihat beberapa kali kesempatan yang bisa membuat lawan mereka mati kutu, namun teman teman nya tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

Dan anggota lain nya juga seperti nya tidak ada yang menyadari kekesalan dari Hinata kecuali orang yang sedari tadi menuntun bocah orange itu menuju bus mereka.

"Apanya yang hebat? Aku bahkan bisa bermain lebih baik daripada Asashi senpai!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang kalau kau lebih hebat dari Asashi senpai kalau kaki mu saja terkilir seperti ini? Dasar bodoh!" ujar Kageyama sambil memberi jitakan kecil pada Hinata.

"Kau belum tahu rasanya menjadi penonton di bangku cadangan dan gemas melihat teman satu tim mu bermain di lapangan dengan semangat" ujar Hinata sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau merasakan nya karena aku selalu berhati hati dalam setiap pertandingan, tidak seperti kau yang terlalu semangat"

"Ish! Kalau kau cuma mau menyindir ku lebih baik tidak usah membantu ku!" Hinata kesal karena setiap ia berkomentar, Kageyama selalu membalasnya dan menyindirnya.

Si pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu hanya menatap Hinata kemudian mengusap lembut rambut orange itu.

"Jangan merepotkan orang lain, bodoh!"

Di deretan kursi paling belakang bus, ditempati oleh Hinata yang diapit Kageyama dan Sugawara di kiri dan kanan nya. Selama perjalanan beberapa kali Hinata hampir tertidur dan menyenderkan kepala nya ke pundak Kageyama, namun si kecil itu tetap gengsi dan menahan kantuknya. Ia tidak mau menganggu Kageyama yang juga sudah tertidur sejak bus meninggalkan tempat pertandingan hari ini.

Pasti Kageyama sangat lelah hingga ia bisa tertidur secepat itu, pikir Hinata.

Sugawara yang gemas melihat adik kelas nya itu segera meraih kepala Hinata dan menyenderkan nya pada pundaknya sendiri.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kenapa tidak bersandar dipundakku saja?" Ujar Sugawara sambil tertawa dan megusap rambut Hinata.

"Tidak tidak aku tidak mengantuk kok!" Hinata mengelak saat kepala nya dibaringkan ke pundak Sugawara, namun lelaki yang berambut abu abu itu hanya tertawa.

"Yasudah, terserah kau saja. Tetapi kalau kau masih mengantuk, pundak ku masih tersedia untuk kouhai kesayangan ku"

"Iya senpai, terimakasih untuk tawaran nya"

Saat mereka sampai disekolah, bis yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dan kemudian satu persatu mulai turun dari bis tersebut.

"Ayo cepat turun semuanya, aku ingin kita bisa evaluasi dan kita bisa pulang ke rumah masing masing" teriak Daichi dari luar bis. Tetapi Noya dan Tanaka masih saja asik didalam bis itu sambil tertawa dan sesekali menjepret foto dengan ponsel nya.

Sugawara yang ingin turun juga ditahan oleh mereka berdua karena posisi nya yang sangat penting. Kepala Kageyama besandar pada pundak Hinata sedangkan Hinata sendiri menyenderkan kepala nya di pundak Sugawara.

"Ayolah, aku juga ingin turun. Pundakku sudah mulai kesemutan" keluh Sugawara sambil pelan pelan menyingkirkan kepala Hinata dari pundaknya.

"Tetapi momen ini sangat jarang terjadi! Kita harus mengabadikan nya senpai!" Ujar Tanaka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sudah ada satu orang yang masuk ke dalam bis tersebut, kemudian...

"KA-KALIAN INGIN TETAP TINGGAL DI BIS INI AT-ATAU IKUT EVALUASI DENGAN KAMI SEMUA?!"

Suara teriakan tersebut berhasil membangunkan Kageyama dan Hinata yang langsung loncat dari tempat duduknya. Sugawara hanya menahan tawa, sedangkan Noya dan Tanaka ikut terkejut dengan suara teriakan itu. Asashi, adalah dalang dari suara tersebut, tetapi setelah ia berteriak ia menutup wajahnya dan langsung lari turun dari bis tersebut kemudian ia memarahi Daichi.

Sugawara segara mengajak Noya dan Tanaka turun dari bis sebelum dua kouhai mereka kesal karena menyadari kehadiran mereka bertiga.

"Aduuhh, Kageyama! Kenapa kau mengotori seragam ku?!" Hinata mengeluh sembari mengelap pundaknya yang tadi ditiduri oleh Kageyama. Sedangkan si pria berambut hitam itu hanya menguap dan membantu Hinata membersihkan noda yang ia hasilkan.

"Kau lepas saja baju seragam mu, nanti biar aku yang cuci dirumah"

"KAU SUDAH GILA YAH?!"

"Kan aku hanya menawarkan bantuan, memangnya salah?"

"AHHH SUDAHLAH AKU MAU LANGSUNG PULANG SAJA KE RUMAH"

"Kita kan belum evaluasi mengenai pertandingan tadi"

"Tapi aku kan tidak ikut pertandingan, berarti aku boleh pulang duluan hari ini"

"Kau bisa mengayuh sepeda sendiri dengan kaki yang terkilir?" Pertanyaan Kageyama berhasil membuat Hinata skakmat dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain. Kemudian Kageyama memeluk Hinata dan mengusap kepala si rambut oranye.

"Tolong, kalau kalian berdua ingin bermesraan sebaiknya cari ruangan lain dan lakukan lah setelah kita evaluasi. Diluar para senpai dan teman teman yang lain sedang menunggu kalian berdua!"

Gertakan dari Tsukkiyama berhasil membuat mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan nya dan salah tingkah.

Mungkin Hinata adalah sosok kecil yang menyebalkan dan keras kepala menurut orang lain, tapi menurut Kageyama Hinata adalah orang yang paling menggemaskan, dan harus ia jaga sampai kapanpun.

END.


End file.
